


To Extinguish A Flame

by le_depressed_potato



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Did you know tommys mother has her own character tag wtf, Drowning, Minecraft, No beta we die like jschlatt, Not Beta Read, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, man imagine being as famous as tommys mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_depressed_potato/pseuds/le_depressed_potato
Summary: A look based off what other outcomes may have happened during Tommy's exile.
Relationships: TommyInnit & his thoughts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	To Extinguish A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains depression, drowning, suicidal thoughts, and suicide. If you are not comfortable with any of these topics please click away for your own safety. Your mental health comes first, and remember you matter.

As the sun rose on the world, a blonde haired teen named Tommy Innit woke up underwater yet again. Exhausted both mentally and physically, he crawled out of the ocean, and collapsed five feet away from the shore. 

  


Thinking of the past few weeks, Tommy felt on the point of shattering. No, shattering wasn’t the right word. He was once a raging fire, fierce, loyal and full of life and energy. The flame had dwindled to a flickering candle in the best of times, and this wasn’t the best of times. 

  


Everything hurt so much, a dull ache had enveloped the boy, and a sense of apathy had overtaken him. Wanting to feel something and nothing, Tommy was torn. 

  


_ Drip, drip, drip _

  


__ He didn’t even realize he was weeping, his mind so desensitized to the pain. Eyes watery, Tommy made the motion to sit up, ignoring the phantom pains in his joints. As he’s looking out to the horizon, the waves washed up, drawing him in.

  


He was a flame after all, and what better way to extinguish a flame than with water?

  


Tommy started stumbling towards the roaring of the waves that were like a siren song to his ears. He didn’t mind the cold lapping of the water, he in fact enjoyed it, it soothed the burning he felt. 

  


As the water became deeper and deeper, he continued on. Once a child soldier, Tommy had a lot of practice marching towards his death. As his lungs started burning, he started kicking upward, his body’s survival instinct kicking in. It was all for nothing though, as seaweed tangled his legs, like slimy chains, tying him down to the hypnotic blue of the depths. Glowing eyes illuminated the dark blue hue of the ocean floor, as the terrifying monsters known as drowned stared at the struggling child. 

  


Despite all that was known about the creatures of the deep, the drowned made no move to attack, content to just watching. As the boy went limp, the drowned swam to him, and picked most of the seaweed off of him. 

  


When Tommy opened his eyes again, they glowed, and so did he. Acknowledging him as something different, one of the drowned swam forward and handed him a trident. Tommy watched as they all waved and swam away, leaving him alone once more. The deed was done, and as Tommy soon realized he just did something he could never take back, but he didn’t regret it.

Because there is no better way to extinguish a flame than to drown it in water.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by me avoiding my spanish hw and a drawing done by @chilldeggd on instagram.


End file.
